Kissing You
by Yan Niao
Summary: A bittersweet ending to Genbu Kaiden. Oneshot.


Hey! For those of you who may have been wondering, I didn't die! I just don't have time to continue my other stories, which is why they're on hiatus and up for adoption (if you're interested in adopting either "Genbu Kaiden, Again" or "Fushigi Yuugi Ritodo," shoot me a message. I'll need a writing sample and a few other things... I don't want to give them up to just anyone!).

I will, however, have time for the occasional one-shot, such as this one. I hope you enjoy them!

For the record: if you've been following the VIZ translations of FYGK, this fic will contain spoilers on the final few sichiseishi (celestial warriors)! I won't be explaining them, so if you want to know about them, then message me and I'll explain then. Also, this is a _bittersweet_ ending. There is death-- I'm warning you. It's not a happy-joy fanfiction. You have been warned! Read at your own risk, and enjoy!

_One thing I don't like about my own fic is that the song I chose was too short for a oneshot this long. However, I believed that this was the song that fit, so I went ahead with it. The first verse doesn't come for a while into the story-- sorry about that._

**This is how I believe FYGK should end. Or something like it, at least.**

* * *

**_Kissing You_**

He could tell that something was wrong. He was a light sleeper as it was, and his senses twinged at the slightest sense of anything gone bad, waking him up with a start. He lay still for a while, his hazel eyes reflecting the dim sparks left licking up the last of the firewood. He didn't move, looking around him, trying to figure out what was wrong.

It was peaceful, from what he could see. Tomite slept sprawled out, one of his legs thrown over Hikitsu who, even in his sleep, kept pushing Tomite off him. The Urumiya twins, Hagaasu and Tegu, were dark shapes near the edge of the firelight, still as unsocial as always. Hatsui, on the other hand, had gone to sleep as close to the fire as he could get without being burned, curled up into a small ball, terrified of the dark. Inami slept with her hair spread out behind her in a fan-like shape, obviously as relaxed as one could get; and Soruen, stoic Soruen, had dozed off sitting up with his back against a tree, Namame watching the camp from Soruen's head.

He suddenly felt a cool breeze at his back and cursed his own ignorance. How could he have not noticed the absence of her warmth? Rimudo scrambled quickly to his feet, looking around the clearing in a slight panic. He calmed himself as Soruen twitched; he didn't want to disturb the others. Rimudo took a deep breath and closed his eyes, scenting the wind. She was nearby, he knew; he just had to find her. In a very dog-like manner, he caught her scent and followed it, concern written across his handsome features.

He found her at the edge of a small, burbling stream, the water reflecting the moonlight. She was sitting on the trunk of a fallen tree, her arms wrapped around her knees, into which she'd buried her face, her shoulders shaking violently. She was crying.

Rimudo stood there for a moment, then stepped quietly over to her, sitting down and looking at her, wordless. She didn't seem to notice him, so he gave her a moment, before quietly saying her name, reaching out a hand to stroke her hair. "Takiko..."

She jolted in surprise at his touch; obviously, she had not expected anyone to find her. He quickly pulled her into an embrace, kissing her head as she buried her face in his chest, hands twisted into his shirt, still sobbing soundlessly. "Uruki..." she choked out.

"What's wrong?" he asked, holding onto her tightly.

She pulled back away from him, taking a deep, shuddering breath in an attempt to calm herself. Rimudo looked at her tear-stained face, her almond-shaped brown eyes far too bright. "Takiko, it's all right," he said gently. "Tell me."

Takiko looked down, unable to meet his gaze. "...I'm scared," she whispered, shamefaced.

Rimudo raised an eyebrow. Takiko, scared? Takiko, scared and _admitting_ it? She was one of the strongest people he knew. "There's nothing left to be afraid of," he told her. "We're all here. All the sichiseishi have joined you. Tomorrow we can summon Genbu and--"

"But that's just it!" Takiko cried, letting another sob escape her, still not looking at Rimudo. "I'm terrified of what will happen. I know nothing of the ceremony. All I know is the words of summoning, and that he will come to me and grant me three wishes... but then what? Then what happens, Uruki?"

"Then you'll save Hokkan," he said, placing two fingers under her chin and gently forcing her to look at him. "You have three wishes, Takiko, and you can wish for anything you've ever wanted."

"Including you?" she whispered. "Can I wish to stay with you?"

"_Anything_," he repeated, leaning down to kiss her, hands buried in her soft hair, easing his lips over hers.

When the kiss broke, her breathing had quickened. "But-- what if I can't?" Takiko asked, the fear evident in her eyes. "What if-- we're from different worlds, and--"

His eyes flashed, hiding the same fear in his own. "I'll do anything to stay with you," he whispered roughly, kissing her again, less gentle than before and this time more desperate. He trailed kisses down her neck, causing her to gasp.

Takiko pulled back a second time, holding him at arm's length. "Uruki... wait..."

He shook his head. "Rimudo."

She looked at him, puzzled. "But you said--"

"No," Rimudo said, looking, unblinking, into her eyes. "Can't you feel it? It's just like before... I'm not a sichiseishi right now, and... you're not a priestess."

Her eyes refilled with tears. "Rimudo," she whispered, "we can't. I have to-- the priestess can't be--"

"What did I say?" he interrupted, leaning down to speak right into her ear. "You're not the priestess at this moment..."

Takiko shivered at the puff of air blown into her ear from his breath. "But I'm still..."

"No," he said firmly. "No, you're not." Rimudo kissed her neck again, and, as he did so, reached up to pull the ribbon out of her hair. Her black locks tumbled around her shoulders as he sat back to look at her. "...You're beautiful, Takiko."

She began crying again, hugging him tightly. "No one's ever... said that to me before..." she said in between her tears.

"I don't believe that," he told her, resting his head on hers.

She breathed deeply in an attempt to calm down. Looking up, she slowly reached out, playing with the ends of his long ponytail. She moved her hands up and began untying the cord that held his hair up, pulling it away so that his own brown hair fell down to frame his face.

"The last time I saw you with your hair down," she said, blushing, "was in the springs under the temple..."

Rimudo smiled, remembering the event. "...Tonight's the last night we have to be a normal couple, for all we know," he told her. "It's up to you what happens..."

In response, she drew his head down to hers to kiss him softly. Rimudo could feel her trembling. He placed his hands on her shoulders and said, "...Are you sure?"

"We'll never know, will we?" she asked softly. "If tonight I'm not the priestess... then I want to be... normal."

He nodded, hands in her hair, losing himself in her, forgetting all common sense. "In that case..."

The starcrossed lovers' kisses became more and more desperate, hungrier and hungrier, until they fell off the tree trunk and rolled out of sight, where the only thing watching them was the calm face of the moon.

_**Pride can stand a thousand trials  
The strong will never fall  
But watching stars without you  
My soul cries**_

----

For the second time in a row, he awoke knowing something was wrong.

He sat up, checking immediately to make sure she was still next to him. She was, her hair falling over her face and fluttering back and forth as she breathed. He smiled, lightly brushing the hair off her face.

_Did we do the right thing? _Rimudo wondered momentarily. He looked around him; dawn was just breaking, casting a grey light throughout the forest. A chill ran down his spine. The forest creatures were dead silent. His instincts were, again, correct-- something was definitely wrong. They had to get out of here.

Rimudo snatched up the pile of clothes lying a few feet away and placed a hand on Takiko's shoulder, shaking her gently. "Takiko. Takiko, get up."

Sensing the urgency in his voice, her eyes opened almost immediately. "What is it?" she asked.

He held out her hakama and kimono. "Quick, get dressed," Rimudo said as he proceeded to do the same.

Takiko fumbled to pull her clothes on, utterly confused. "Why? What's happening?"

Rimudo, now fully clothed(A/N Master of the quick-change...), helped her to her feet and looked straight into her eyes. "We need to get out of here. Listen hard, Takiko."

She paused in tying the last knot on her hakama, then shook her head. "No, I don't hear anything at all!" she admitted, frustrated with him.

"Exactly," he said. "No birds, no animals. We've got to get moving."

"But Uruki, what--"

A twig snapped. Rimudo swore. He had to get Takiko out of here, and he'd have to stay to distract whatever it was that was there. "Listen to me," he said in a low voice, taking her hands in his. "Do you trust me?"

Takiko nodded. "Yes, of course, I do! But I--"

"No 'buts,'" he said, cutting her off. "Get moving, Takiko!"

"Uruki!" she exclaimed. "Tell me what's going--"

He interrupted her with a swift kiss, then turned her around and pushed her forwards. "Go!"

She looked over her shoulder at him, then turned back and began running. He sighed, taking a deep breath. "I love you, Takiko..."

"Well, isn't that sweet."

Rimudo turned. Stepping out from between the trees were Shigi, Hien, and Hakei. He shook his head, a small smile on his face. "This is a pleasant surprise..." he said sarcastically, preparing to transform.

Hakei pointed to the figure of Takiko running through the trees. "She's not the one we want any more, _Taki_," he sneered. "If you make one move-- if you transform-- I have archers stationed among the forest. They will shoot, and they will not miss."

Rimudo's smile dropped to a scowl and he clenched his fists. "...Bastards!"

Hakei laughed. "A sichiseishi, Prince Rimudo, _and _the 'Demon Who Cuts with Wind!' This is just my lucky day, isn't it?" He placed a hand on Hien's shoulder; the hot-tempered soldier was clearly boiling to get to the man who had cut off his arm. "Why don't you kneel to me, Taki?"

Rimudo crossed his arms. "You just said my real name-- you obviously know who I am and that I'm not Taki. You're in Hokkan now, Hakei-- _you_ should be the one kneeling before _me._"

Hakei turned to Shigi. "Shigi, if you will..."

The blonde assassin nodded, smirking. Before Rimudo could blink, he had pulled out his whip and struck, pulling Rimudo's arms behind his back and tangling them within the whip. "Make one move and I pull your arms off," Shigi informed Rimudo, a triumphant gleam in his eyes. "Remember, you can't transform unless you want your precious miko to die..."

Rimudo glanced sideways. Takiko was nearly out of sight; good. Hopefully, she would wake the others and bring them back in time.

"Let me at him," Hien snarled. "I'll take _his_ arm... blood for blood!"

"No, Hien," Shigi snapped. "Temudan-sama wants him alive and whole!"

Hakei held out a hand. "No, Shigi... allow me." He pulled out a whip that was curled at his belt and unrolled it. "He's been a tricky one to catch, and I think he needs to learn--" He struck, striking Rimudo's left shoulder with a resounding _crack_! "--you can't defy the law of Kutou!"

Rimudo refused to let pain show on his face. "You're not the law of Kutou, you worm," he spat. "Not yet."

_Crack! _His other shoulder.

"You think you're tough, striking a bound and threatened captive?"

_Crack! _Left leg.

Rimudo bit his lip, trying to keep himself from falling to his knees. "You'll never stop us from summoning Genbu..."

_Crack!_ Right leg.

Rimudo couldn't help it; he sank to his knees, biting all the way through his lip in pain. "She will... summon him... and defeat you."

Hakei stared down at Rimudo. "No one will ever defeat me," he said coldly.

Rimudo laughed. And laughed. And laughed.

Hakei's eyes flashed. "Stop laughing!" he roared, to no avail. He began to hit every inch of Rimudo with his whip as hard as he could, but the sichiseishi continued laughing. Rimudo's laughter finally died down to a small chuckle as Hakei snatched Hien's sword and held the tip to Rimudo's chest.

"You believe you can fight fate," Rimudo whispered, "but the gods are against you."

"Don't say one more word."

"Kutou will... fall."

And with that, Hakei thrust the sword forwards. The sichiseishi slumped over, a smile still on his lips. Hakei pulled the sword out and wiped it on the grass, breathing heavily. "...What a waste," he said dismissively, and turned and walked away.

----

"Soruen. Soruen. Soruen!"

Soruen woke to Takiko's frantic shouts. He sat up quickly, looking down at the miko. "What is it, Takiko-sama?" he asked. His eyes immediately noted the absence of another. "Where's Rimudo-sama?"

"Out in the woods," Takiko gasped, obviously out of breath. "He's out-- in the woods. We were out there and he said something was wrong and told me to run but he didn't tell me what and he hasn't caught up by now so I'm afraid--"

"Hush," Soruen said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's all right. Wake the others and bring us back to wherever you left him."

Takiko nodded, fighting back tears. There was no need to wake the other sichiseishi; they were already stirring, upset by the commotion. "Wha's goin' on?" Tomite grumbled, sitting up and holding his head. "It's too early to be up--"

"There's trouble," Soruen said, all calm. "No time to explain. Everyone, hurry; Takiko-sama will lead the way." He squeezed her shoulder lightly in a brotherly way. "It'll be all right, Takiko-sama."

Takiko cast Soruen a look of gratefulness and met the confused looks of the seven remaining sichiseishi. "We have to hurry," she whispered, and began to run back in the direction of the stream and the fallen tree, her sichiseishi and Soruen following on her heels. She could feel her lungs burning as she pushed herself to run as fast as she could. She had to get there in time, to stop whatever it was he had been afraid of. She stumbled and fell onto her knees, lying on the ground for a moment before she realized she had tripped over the fallen tree. Takiko looked up. He wasn't there.

Hagaasu took a deep breath, using Uruki's ability to smell things on the wind. "Over this way," he said, turning around and beginning to walk east of the tree. Suddenly he stopped dead.

"Oniisan... what is it?" Tegu asked quietly as he and Soruen moved forwards, when Tegu, too, froze. "Oh, Genbu..." Soruen was deathly white; he looked sick.

Hatsui knelt down to help Takiko off the ground as Hikitsu, Tomite, Inami, and Namame ran to see what had caused such reactions in the normally unshakable trio. "No," Tomite hissed between clenched teeth. "Takiko, don't-- don't come over here--"

"She has to know," Inami said in a choked voice, her eyes on the ground.

Takiko pushed past Hatsui and ran to see what horrible sight they were seeing.

Rimudo.

Bleeding.

Wounds.

All over.

Not moving.

Not moving.

Not moving.

_Dead._

_**Heaving heart is full of pain  
Oooh, oooh, the aching  
'Cause I'm kissing you, oooh  
I'm kissing you, oooh**_

Somebody screamed, a shrill scream of pure agony. Somebody pitched her forwards onto her knees and now she was retching-- or was that she? She couldn't tell...-- and now somebody was moving her hands and knees, causing her to crawl closer to the body until it was being gripped in her arms, and now the screaming had died down but suddenly it began again and continued in such a way on and on and...

----

"Hit her head--"

"--terrible thing--"

"How are we supposed to summon--"

"--still seven--"

"--but only six full constellations--"

It was all fuzzy... nothing was making sense. She couldn't see; neither could she move. Something was tugging at the back of her consciousness. Something strange, something... something...

"_My miko."_

Who?

_"Listen to me. You must call me... call me... before it's too late!"_

Call him.

Takiko began speaking through numbed lips, unaware of what she was even speaking. "**...I summon all the great forces..."**

Everyone had clustered around Takiko and Rimudo's body, silent and grieving. Now they drew back in shock as Priestess Anru's necklace around Takiko's neck began to glow a bright, startling silver.

"_What?_" Tomite exclaimed, jaw dropping. "But she can't-- that's absolutely-- she can't be!"

"**...of justice, faith, and good will...**" She was getting to her knees. "**...from the four corners of heaven to the four quarters of the earth, we call upon you, divine Genbu!**" Now she was standing, head thrown back to the sky with Rimudo still clasped in her arms. "**We ask that you descend from the seven constellations to the Earth to protect us and destroy all evil with your divine powers for the sake of the people who worship you. We summon you thus! Descend upon us from the heavens!"**

Soruen and the seven remaining sichiseishi drew back in shock as Takiko was enveloped in a ball of the same light that had been emanating from her necklace. Her lover's body fell from her limp arms as she was taken into the holy presence of Genbu.

Genbu's was a frightful presence, a black-armor-clad samurai with the face of a man who never had smiled, nor ever would. A hissing green serpent was draped around his shoulders, just as it was when Genbu appeared in his tortoise form. Nevertheless, Takiko felt unafraid. She felt nothing, to be honest; she stared dully at the god, all emotion left in her at the back of her mind.

Genbu stared silently at Takiko for a moment before he finally spoke. "You broke the two laws I deemed necessary for you to obey in order to summon me. You are not a maiden; neither are all my constellations gathered alive. Yet I allowed you to summon me nevertheless. Do you know why?"

Takiko shook her head. _That's right, _she thought, something finally registering. _Last night Rimudo and I... and I lost the right to summon him! So why--?_

The god's black eyes betrayed no emotion as he said, "Because you are the only person who can save my country, and Uruki gave his life protecting yours so you could follow through with this act."

"I'm sorry," Takiko whispered.

"There is a price," Genbu stated. Takiko looked up at him in surprise. "After you have called thrice upon my power... you must give yourself up to me. I will devour your body and take your powers back into mine."

Takiko stared at Genbu for a long time. _A... sacrifice? _she thought numbly. She lowered her head in thought. _But I'm so tired, anyway... I could be with Okaasan again... and Uruki, too. No-- Rimudo... _"Rimudo..."

"You must decide, my priestess. Time is short."

Takiko hesitated, then nodded. "...Yes," she said hoarsely. "I agree."

Genbu nodded also, moving closer to Takiko. "We will become one," he said. "When you desire my power, utter the word '_Kaijin._' But remember, only three times you may do so."

"I understand."

With that, Genbu drew inside Takiko.

_**Touch me deep, pure and true  
Give to me forever  
'Cause I'm kissing you, oooh  
I'm kissing you, oooh**_

"_Kaijin._"

She had ignored the worried clamors after her well-being once the silver light had faded and had immediately decided to do what she had been called to the world of the book to do. Just as Genbu had promised, she felt a rush of power the moment she spoke the word he had told her to say and blanked out to her surroundings. "_Restore Hokkan to its former glory!_" she demanded. "_Defeat and protect this country and her people from all threats, both inner and outer!"_

_"It shall be done," _Takiko heard Genbu say, and there was a flash of light. Accompanied with this light was a jolt of pain, more pain than she had ever felt before, sending Takiko to her knees, crying out in pain. There was a burning sensation inside her, one she could hardly stand...

And then it was over. Soruen had supported her as she fell, calling her name. Tomite brushed her bangs away from her face, worry written in the young teen's eyes.

Takiko struggled to sit up, ignoring Hikitsu, who was trying to keep her down. "Where's the body?" she said immediately.

"What?" Tomite asked.

"The body!" Takiko exclaimed. "What happened to it?"

"It-it's over here, Mi-miko-sama," Hatsui said nervously, looking up from his position on the ground. He and Inami were overseeing Rimudo's body from where Takiko had dropped it.

Takiko pulled herself to her feet and staggered over to Rimudo, falling over him. "I-- I can save him," she whispered. "He promised me that I could wish for anything... anything..."

Soruen held out a hand. "Takiko-sama... I'm sorry, but I don't think--"

"NO!" Takiko cried. "He promised me! I can bring him back because he promised me! Don't try to stop me..."

Soruen drew back sadly, knowing he couldn't try to reason with a distraught Takiko. "...Takiko..."

"_Kaijin,_" she said again, and again felt a rush of power. "_Bring my mother and Uruki back to me!_" she cried. "_Restore them to life!_" She felt certain, so certain, that it would be done.

"_I cannot grant that wish._"

Takiko felt stunned. "_Wh-what?!_"

"_That is one wish I cannot allow. The dead cannot be brought back-- not by my power, or any other's._"

She covered her eyes with her hands. She had tried so hard. He had promised her anything... and she could not get the one thing she truly wanted.

"_Then give my friends in this world happiness, now and forever,_" Takiko whispered, "_and send me... back to my world._"

"_It shall be done._"

There was another flash of light, and this time the pain was even more unbearable than before. Takiko knew she was crying out in pain, thrashing on the floor, trying to escape the gnawing sensation eating her from the inside...

"Takiko!"

She opened her eyes, and kneeling in front of her was her father. Breathing heavily, Takiko felt her eyes overflow with tears. "Oh, Otousan," she choked out. "Otousan..."

Okuda Einosuke felt the corners of his own eyes pricking as he watched his crying, grieving daughter. "Takiko..." he said roughly, never knowing before how much he loved his daughter-- even that he loved her at all. He pulled her up into an embrace, holding her tightly. "It'll be all right, Takiko."

"I'm sorry," Takiko rasped. "I'm so, so sorry."

"No," Einosuke said. "I am the one who should be sorry." He stroked her hair, noting the absence of her ribbon. "...You must fight it, Takiko. I know the deal you struck with Genbu, and you will not be sent to the land of the dead... you will forever be trapped inside the god."

Takiko stiffened. "I did not know," she confessed in a small voice. "I thought... I could rest..."

Then a thought struck Einosuke, a thought so terrible he could not believe he had thought it. He kissed the top of his daughter's head and said. "...I... I know what we must do, Takiko, but you must trust me."

Takiko took a deep shuddering breath. Never in her life had she ever trusted her father, and she knew he knew it. Nevertheless, she knew they had both changed, and she nodded. "I trust you, Otousan."

Einosuke let Takiko go, laying her carefully on the floor before getting to his feet and rushing out of the room. Takiko lay back, trying to get her breathing under control and to phase out the pain in her body. _It will be all right. I'll be able to sleep soon..._

Her eyelids fluttered open to show that her father had returned. Clenched between his shaking, white-knuckled hands was a gun.

And Takiko knew his plan.

She closed her eyes again and smiled. "I trust you, Otousan," she repeated.

Tears were running down the man's face as he prepared to kill his only daughter. "I'm sorry... it's the only way."

"It's all right," Takiko whispered. "It's just... perfect."

"I'll follow you soon," Einosuke choked, "so there's no need for goodbyes..."

"No," Takiko said softly. "None."

Einosuke shot.

----

_She found herself in the middle of a lake surrounded by sakura trees, cherry blossoms falling from every direction. It was a surprisingly familiar place, but she didn't understand why. She was dressed in a pure-white, sheer dress kimono and walked barefoot over the water._

_"It's beautiful, is it not?"_

_Takiko turned, smiling, to see the joyful face of her mother. She looked beautiful and young, just as she had before she caught the disease that had killed her and was dressed just as Takiko. "My lovely Takiko... I never expected us to meet again so soon."_

_Mother and daughter embraced, laughing and crying. "Have you been happy, Okaasan?" Takiko asked. _

_"Very happy," Yoshie responded. "I have been waiting for someone... just as someone has been waiting for you."_

_Takiko's eyebrows lowered in confusion. "Who...?"_

_"Go," Yoshie said. "He's been waiting for a while." She vanished with a last kiss on Takiko's cheek._

_Takiko turned around. There, standing before her, was Roun Rimudo, laughter on his lips._

_Takiko shouted with joy, stepping lightly over the water as she ran towards him, leaping into his arms. He swung her around before kissing her lightly and saying, "See? I promised you we'd always be together."_

_**Where are you now  
Where are you now  
'Cause I'm kissing you  
I'm kissing you, oooh **_


End file.
